The Titan's Vengeance
by DistrictOfDivergentDemigods
Summary: Things go down hill when Kronos appears to Percy in a dream and tells him that he is alive and getting strong. To make matters worse Annabeth is captured... And not to mention, she's six months pregnant? Once again, up to Percy to save Olympus- and his girlfriend. (Takes place after BoO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been wanting to do a Percy Jackson fanfic for a while and I finally wrote it down. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review! I hope you guys like it! -Sarah**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since we'd returned on the Argo II, my dreams had been about Tartarus. Every night I'd woken up with my heart racing. Tonight's nightmare, though, was much different, and arguably much worse.

It was the smell hit me first, that distinct musky odor of animal fur and the sharp scent of oily machinery. The place was covered in cobwebs and it seemed as if the whole barn was blanketed in a thick layer of dust. I could see the boiling red sky through the gaping hole in the roof. The stables were empty, except for the beautiful, snow white Pegasus that stood in one of the stalls.

She reared up in panic, beating her strong wings. The Pegasus whinnied nervously. Her big, black eyes were filled with terror. Stale hay crunched under my feet as I walked towards her slowly. "Easy, easy girl," I said in a soothing voice, stroking her muzzle.

_Hurry, Master! You must get away! _I heard her say.

"It's okay. Just calm down. What's wrong?" I asked.

_He's here! Go quickly, get out of here!_

"What are you talking about? Who's here?" She never got the chance to answer. The Pegasus let out a pained cry and collapsed. There was crimson blood dripping from a fresh wound in her head - a bullet wound. It stained her fur like red paint. "No!" I screamed.

A bellowing laugh shook through the barn. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his presence, dark and powerful, swirling around me. It sent shivers up my spine. "Hello, Perseus," a raspy voice boomed. The wind picked up, howling loudly. It blew against the barn's walls which were creaking in protest, threatening to cave in.

I drew my sword, the familiar weight in my hand calming me a little. "Kronos," I said, my voice surprisingly strong. "What do you want?"

"I thought it would be only fair to warn you of my revival," he said.

"That's impossible. Chiron said you'd never reform."

"Impossible?" The Titan chuckled. "Unlikely, yes, but not impossible. Nothing is impossible. You of all people should know that."

As much as I hated to admit, he was right. I was a demigod. I fought monsters on a daily basis. My dad was the freaking god of the sea. At this point, nothing should surprise me anymore. I still couldn't believe it.

"I'm getting stronger, Perseus. Soon, I will be strong enough to rise," Kronos said.

"Then we'll defeat you. Just like we did in Manhattan."

"You should learn to hold your tongue!" he screamed. Suddenly, an invisible force slammed into me. I went flying back, hitting the wall hard. Riptide went skidding across the barn, and I collapsed on the floor. The impact had knocked the wind out of me and I sat there, gasping for air. "Tell your friends to prepare for war. This time, the Titans will be victorious. Olympus will crumble and we will rule once again."

There was a figure rising from the darkness. A pair of glowing eyes glinted in the shadows. "And let me assure you," Kronos said. "I will have my revenge. I swear on the River of Styx, Perseus Jackson, your blood will be spilled."

"Percy, wake up!" a distant voice said.

I woke with a jolt, sitting up in the bed. My heart was pounding in my chest. The covers were sticky with sweat, clinging to my skin. My mom stood over me, and Paul lingered in the doorframe. She's wearing a pink bathrobe over her pajamas. "Another nightmare?" she asked me worriedly.

I nodded. "It was about Kronos," I said. "He said he was coming back."

"I'm calling Chiron," my mother announced and went into the kitchen to find the phone. I sat on the edge of my bed. As began to calm down a little and the last traces of the dream faded, the reality of the situation was finally beginning to settle in. Kronos was coming back.

After a while, my mom returned. "He said we should bring you to camp," she said. "It's the safest place."

"Okay," I murmured. I stumbled around my room and packing some stuff in my threadbare, blue, Waterland gift shop backpack, the one I stole on my first quest. It was torn and there were even a couple burn holes in it, but I kept it anyway. I liked the memories it reminded me of. Every time I saw it, I couldn't help but chuckle, remembering when Annabeth, Grover, and I broke into that water park.

Annabeth. I missed her like crazy. I hadn't seen her for almost a month. I Iris-messaged her at least twice a week, if not more, but it wasn't the same as having her with me. If there was one bright side to this situation, it was that I was getting to go to camp and see her. That, and I wouldn't have to take Ms. Montgomery's math test tomorrow.

Ten minutes later, me, my mom, and Paul loaded into the car, and started down the road. The car ride was silent but I didn't mind. I spent most of the drive looking out the window at the still sleeping city. The sun was just starting to rise when I saw the familiar pine tree looming over the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron was waiting by Thalia's tree when we pulled up. He stood there, a grim look set on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. I stepped out out of the car, shouldering my backpack. His expression softened a little with a smile that quickly faded. "Hello, Percy," he greeted. "It's good to see you."

"You too, sir."

"Stay safe, son," said Paul, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just call us if you need anything... Or even if you don't," my mother added quickly.

"Mom," I started.

"I know, I know," she sighed. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I just worry about you, Percy. If something happened to you..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'll be fine, Mom. It's gonna be okay." I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her. We stayed like that for a long time. "I love you."

"I know you do." She smiled. "I love you too, Percy. Have fun, okay?"

"I will. I'll call you tonight," I assured her.

They got back in the car. My mom waved to me through the window. She was crying. I watched them drive away until the car disappeared around a corner. "Let's go to my office," Chiron said. "It seems we have some things to discuss."

I nodded my head, following him toward the Big House. The camp was oddly quiet, but then I realized that it was still only the crack of dawn. The rising sun cast a golden glow on the lake. In mid November, the camp was beautiful. Summer's green hue had faded. All of the trees overhead had been painted the blazing reds, oranges, and yellows of autumn.

The Big House, in all it's glory, still stood in the middle of the camp with its ugly sky blue paint chipping. I'd learned to love that stupid house over the use. In fact right now I welcomed the familiar sight.

Chiron's office was in the back of the Big House. He had a large desk in one corner that was cluttered with all sorts of papers, pens, and dirty coffee mugs. His boom box played his favorite Italian opera playlist, that would probably make the Minotaur cry. Thankfully he shut it off. The small part of the wall that was not hidden by the bookshelves was covered in many photographs and posters. One of the pictures was of me and Annabeth caught mid-laugh. I had an arm draped around her shoulders.

The centaur rested his hands on his desk, and said, "Percy, I need you to tell me exactly what happened in your dream," and so I did. When I was finished, he shook his head solemnly.

"This is not good news, especially if I'm right about the prophecy," he mumbled. He began searching through his desk drawers. "I know I have one somewhere."

"Wait, what prophecy?" I asked.

Chiron sighed. "Annabeth still hasn't told you yet, has she?" He shook his head. "She made me promise to let her share the news with you herself and I will keep my word."

My heart sank. What on earth could Annabeth be hiding from me? We didn't keep anything from each other. She trusted me, didn't she?

"I'm not going to play this game with you again. What prophecy?" I demanded.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed, pulling out a drachma, obviously trying to change the subject. "I will contact Olympus at once. We can discuss more later. Why don't you get some rest, Percy?"

I wanted to question him more about the prophecy, but I knew from experience it wouldn't do me any good. Instead I took the hint and left. But I didn't go to my cabin. I was sure trying to sleep would be useless. To be honest, the only thing I wanted to do, was see Annabeth. Maybe I could give her a little surprise...

It was one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Jamie, who answered the door. He probably was about eleven. When he saw me, he smiled, opening his mouth to speak but I put my finger to my lips. "I want to surprise Annabeth," I whispered. Jamie nodded, a mischievous look finding it's way onto his face. He lead me inside and there she was.

Even at this early hour, many of the Athena kids were busy at work, reading, studying, and building. Annabeth, however, was still asleep. I noticed how much younger she looked when she slept. There was something about how she seemed to shed years of prophecies, monsters, and tragedy that she wore in the daytime. It made her look so peaceful and innocent. This couldn't possibly be Annabeth, a girl who'd faced so much evil. She was in her pajamas, snoring like a chainsaw, and her rebellious blonde hair was disheveled but, gods, was she beautiful.

I could've stood there for hours, just watching her sleep, but Jamie shook her shoulder and whispered, "Wake up Annabeth." She grumbled something unintelligible, rolling away from him. "Come on. It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes," she murmured.

"There's someone here to see you," Jamie said in a sing-song voice, jumping on her bunk. "Get up!"

"Okay, okay," she groaned, sitting up. When she saw me, she blinked a few times and let out a small gasp. The look on her face was priceless. I wish I'd had a camera.

"You know," I said, grinning, "you drool when you sleep."

"Percy!" she exclaimed, springing into my arms and wrapping her arms around me. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. "I thought you weren't coming until winter break!"

"Plans just changed I guess," I said, but I shot her an "I'll tell you later" kind of look.

She nodded ever so slightly. "Just couldn't stand being away from me any longer, could you Seaweed Brain?" she said. She smiled against my lips, draping her arms loosely around my shoulders. I could have forgotten we had an audience. Almost. That was until the Athena kids starting hooting and hollering. "Get a room!" Jamie shouted tauntingly.

Annabeth pulled away from me. Her cheeks went bright red, and I felt my own get warm. Malcolm, the co-counselor of Cabin 6, stepped forward. "Maybe you should take this reunion to Percy's cabin?" he suggested, which just made us blush even more.

"Um... Maybe some real clothes first?" I said.

Annabeth looked down at her outfit, which consisted of a pair of blue plaid shorts and one of my old basketball t-shirts. "Good idea," she agreed.

I was sitting on the porch of her cabin when Annabeth came out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of ripped-up jeans and a thick gray sweatshirt. I gave her my hand and said, "Shall we?"

"Such a gentleman." She smiled. Our fingers laced together and I lead her to my cabin. It was exactly how I left it. The bed was still unmade, the pictures I'd hung up over the years were still taped up to the wall, and the Minotaur horn was still sitting on my desk. I tossed my backpack to the floor.

"Now where were we?" Annabeth asked. The next thing I knew, she grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt, yanking me towards her, and any remaining space between us vanished. She pressed her mouth to mine fiercely. I could feel her winding her fingers in my hair. I put my hands on her waist.

Man, it was good to be back.

Suddenly, Annabeth pushed me off of her. She made a mad dash for the trash can and threw up in it. I rushed over, holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back. Once she'd finished, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sat back against the wall. "I'm that bad of a kisser, huh?" I joked.

"No," she laughed halfheartedly. "It's not you."

"We should get you to the infirmary."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Annabeth, may I remind you that you just puked. Clearly you are not fine."

"Relax, Percy. I'm really okay," she insisted. "Besides, you still owe me an explanation."

"You know, your as bad at changing the subject as Chiron." I rolled my eyes. "I had a dream last night. It was about Kronos."

"What happened?"

"Well I was in a barn and there was a Pegasus, and the Pegasus told me to run away but then it got shot, and Kronos said, 'I'm coming back, so tell your friends to prepare for war, mwahahahah," and so I said, "We'll defeat you like we did in Manhattan," and that made him mad, so he threw me into a wall, and then he said he was going to kill me, and that's pretty much it."

"That was an migraine-inducingly long run-on sentence," Annabeth said.

"I just told you that Kronos is returning and all you can do is criticize my grammar!" I exclaimed. "You could have at least noticed that I said all that without taking a breath."

"Sorry," she said. "Thought I'd try to make light of the situation. This is bad news, though. Very bad news. But you were right. We'll beat him, Percy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you and we'll be fighting side by side. Any more stupid question, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well I did have something I wanted to ask you about," I said timidly. "When I was talking to Chiron, he said there was something that you haven't told me."

Annabeth turned to me. Her stormy gray eyes were sad. "Oh," she said. "Right." She opened her mouth to continue, but she hesitated.

"You can tell me anything," I promised. There is nothing you could ever do or say that will make me love you any less. You know that don't you?"

"I went to the doctor last month. I'd been feeling sick. I thought it was just some kind of bug..." She trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey. Look at me. What is it?" I asked. Nothing in the world could've prepared me for what she said.

"I'm pregnant, Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," Annabeth whimpered again.

The words echoed in my mind. They were bouncing off the walls of my brain, but they just weren't clicking. "Pregnant," I repeated. "Like... With a baby?"

"Yes, with a baby, Seaweed Brain!" she huffed, throwing her hands in the air hopelessly.

_Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? _I thought. It didn't seem possible, but I knew it was. I remembered the night before I left camp, when we... We...

ooo

It was my last night at camp for the summer. School started in a week. After a night of capture the flag, sing-a-longs, campfires, roasting marshmallows, I'd almost fallen asleep when I heard a voice. "Percy?" it said quietly. Annabeth.

We were both very aware that it was against the camp rules to be out after curfew, especially if you were in someone else's cabin, but many nights, Annabeth would appear late in the night after having a nightmare. She would crawl into bed next to me and I would hold her until we both fell back asleep. I liked sleeping with her, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. I liked her being next to me and knowing that when I woke up, she'd be there. Tonight was one of those nights.

In the dim light, I could see her standing over me, a blanket wrapped around her narrow shoulders. "Nightmare?" I asked, and she said, "Yeah," and I said, "Do you want to talk about it?" and she said, "No," and then she proceeded to climb into the bed.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. She was laying on her side so she was facing me, and she was propped up on her elbow.

As much as I loved being at camp and with Annabeth, I knew that going back to school was the right choice. She'd said it herself five years ago: at camp you train and train, but the real world is where you learn if you're any good or not.

"Hey, December will be here before you know it. And besides, there's always the possibility I'll get expelled. I can't break my perfect streak, now can I?"

She laughed. "No, we wouldn't want that. How many schools is it now? Seven? Eight?"

"I've lost count," I admitted. "But I'm really going to miss you." I put my forehead against hers, and then we were looking into each other's eyes. The corners of her mouth curled up into a slight grin. I couldn't help leaning to kiss her.

The next thing I knew, Annabeth was straddling my hips and sitting over me so her hair was hanging in my face and I could smell her shampoo. She began yanking my shirt off. Suddenly, it was like we were colliding. She slowly ran her fingers down my chest as we kissed. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. I silently prayed to the gods she didn't notice how much hands were shaking as I pulled her t-shirt over her head.

When she saw me looking at her, she stopped, her cheeks red. "I'm sorry," she muttered, avoiding my gaze and folding her arms over her chest self-consciously.

I touched her face, my thumb brushing her cheekbone, and then her eyes are on mine. "Beautiful," I told her. And I think for once, she actually believed it.

ooo

And now, here I stood, totally and utterly speechless. "I... I'm going to be a _father_," I registered.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm already three months along. I've known for a month," she explained. "I would've told you sooner, but I wanted to tell you in person."

I was still stuck on the father thing. I mean, I knew that- assuming I lived long enough- maybe someday I'd get married, have kids, maybe even with Annabeth, but I wasn't planning on that happening for a long time. Definitely not right now. _Me, a father? _That sounded like a very bad idea. I hadn't even graduated high school yet and to be honest, I had a hard enough keeping track of myself.

But the more I thought about it, the more I was reminded of when I saw New Rome at Camp Jupiter. There, demigods young and old could go to college, get married, and raise families. They could live normal lives, without fear. When he'd lost his memory, that had been what kept him going, the possibility of having a future there with Annabeth. "This is great news," I answered, hugging her.

"Wait, what? You're not upset?"

"Of course not," I said. "Did you think I would be?"

"I don't know. I guess... I guess I was worried you would get mad and leave me."

I was hurt she'd even consider a thing like that. I took her hands. "I am _never_ going to leave you. I promise," I said. "This isn't so bad. Remember when I said I wanted us to have a future together? I meant it, Annabeth. It's just happening a little earlier than we expected, that's all."

"I love you, you know," she said, hugging me.

"I love you, too," I said. I bent down and slipped my hands under Annabeth's sweatshirt, lifting it up over her belly. My fingers slowly traced the still small bump. It was hard to imagine that inside of her, there was a baby- our baby. "And I love you too, Percy Junior," I whispered to her stomach.

"We are not naming our child Percy Junior," Annabeth laughed, shoving my arm playfully.

"Aw, come on. Not even if it's a boy?" I protested. "We could shorten in to PJ."

"Tempting, but no."

"PJ, your mother is being extremely disagreeable."

"And your father is being extremely unintelligent," she added jokingly.

And then she raised up on her tiptoes and gave me a little peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" I inquired, a grin creeping onto my face.

She smiled back. "Just because."

"You know you're mom is going to blast me to bits when she finds out," I stated (and you might think that was a joke but I was dead serious).

"Do we have to tell her?" she asked, but we both knew the answer to that question. Our parents would find out even if we didn't tell them and I'd already be in enough trouble with the goddess of wisdom as it was, but I really didn't want to think about that right now.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Chiron is the only one. He sort of found out a couple weeks ago." She didn't elaborate on that one. "Did he by chance say something involving a prophecy when you talked to him today?"

"Yeah he mentioned one, but naturally, he wouldn't tell me anything about it."

When Chiron had said it, I assumed this prophecy was about me, but I had this nagging feeling, it wasn't just about me. "Do you think it has something to do with the baby?"

ooo

Annabeth stormed into Chiron's office with me a few steps behind her. I don't think I'd ever seen Annabeth so angry (and it was not a side of her that I wanted to get used to seeing). "Tell us about the prophecy," Annabeth ordered.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, my dear," Chiron said.

"Don't play dumb with me," Annabeth hissed. "It's not fair of you to keep it from us."

He was quiet for a while. "You're right," the centaur sighed. "Please sit down."

The two of us sat down across from him. "I always guessed it would be you two," he said. "The prophecy says that your son or daughter will be play an important role in the future of Olympus. With the blood of Poseidon and Athena, the child will be a very powerful weapon."

"_Weapon_?" I asked.

"Is that all it says?" Annabeth asked. Chiron nodded.

Annabeth looked at me. I didn't like the sound of this. I'd been given a similar prophecy, saying I could either save or destroy Olympus and that had been hard. It had all worked out in the end but I didn't want that kind of danger and stress for my kids. In fact, I was still thinking about this, when there were several screams, unmistakably human, and there was an ear-splitting screech, unmistakably not human. That's when, to my great dismay, something crashed through the windows.


End file.
